The Big Confrontation Part 1
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Celia bribed her way out of second-degree murder charges; but was thrown back in jail for her crimes against the families of Harpers Falls Celia Feldman was furious. She felt that she was a free woman after bribing her way out of murder charges in Australia, and this was her payment? She was treated like she was nothing. Meanwhile, in the office of the Chief of Police, Anne Hamilton was speaking with all of the people who were there. Every member of the Harper Family was there; as were the Watkinses; Monroes; Corwins and Merciers. Also in the room was two people that were not known. The Sanfords, Sandra and Annie, were there from Australia. They were old friends of the Monroe family; and were also there for a reason, Sandra's husband, Joel, was one of the attorneys whom Celia had callously murdered while she was in Australia. "Now, everyone," Anne said, with determination, "You will all have a chance to speak your mind on the heinous crimes that Celia has committed against you. I want to thank the Harper family for arranging for everyone to meet here." "Mrs. Sanford," Nancy Webber said, "I wish to offer our condolences for the death of your husband." "Thank you, Mrs. Webber," Sandra said, "I just hope this works for all of us." Andrew and Nancy Monroe stood next to their daughter, Kylie. They had recently moved to town from Philadelphia, because of what Celia had done to her, playing with her mind, the way she did to Aileen Mercier "I wish our homecoming was under better circumstances, Mother," Andrew said. "It couldn't be helped, Andrew," Audrey said, "but you're home here, and that is all that matters to me." "Celia will pay for what she did to my daughter," Nancy said archly. "And she will," Angela said, "for both our girls." "Who would like to go against her first?" Anne said. "I would," Sandra Sanford said. "And you will," Anne said, "I'll have Louise Flandreau bring the prisoner to the visiting area." And so it began. Sandra and Annie Sanford went in first. Celia looked at them as if they were nothing to her. "You are nothing short of a monster," Sandra rasped at her, "you killed my husband and took the life of one of his partners. You deprived my daughter of her father." Celia glared at her, "So what?!" she snapped, "He made me look like a fool!" "YOU were the one who was made a fool!" Annie shouted at her, "You killed my father! My father is DEAD! He won't ever be around again!" Celia laughed at her. "So what!" Annie and Sandra stormed out. They felt like they had gotten it out of their system at least, even if Celia was really being a wretch about it. "She's absolutely impossible," Annie sobbed, "she just laughed and mocked me when I said my piece." Sheila Watkins gave her a hug, "I am so sorry, Annie," she said, "I'll make sure she knows what she is doing to everyone, when I go in!" "Who wants to be next?" Anne asked. "I do," Sheila said, "it's time for a reckoning for that girl, and I promise, Annie, she will hear it from me!" Thusly, Sheila and Allen and his family were next. Celia glared at them too, to try to intimidate them, but failed. "Your behavior towards Annie Sanford was just beyond deplorable," Catherine Haller snapped at her, "you were laughing at her, while she is mourning her father!" "Blah!" Celia snapped, "And do I really care about her tragedy?!" What about me?!" "Don't be so bloody selfish!" Sheila screamed, "She's lost her father, and you basically rubbed it in her face! That was beyond cruel!" "Ah, she'll get over it!" Celia said dismissively, "Her mother will remarry!" "That's not the point, Celia, and you bloody know it!" Victoria Jensen yelled, "You were mocking Annie Sanford and making fun of her loss!" "Tragedy happens to all of us," Celia cackled, "and this is a lot of fun rubbing it in her face!" "Let's get out of here," Allen said, putting his arm around Sheila, "She's incorrigible!" Sheila shot Celia a venomous glare, "You will pay for your sins, some day, Celia!" "Ah, shut up!" Celia cackled, and laughed herself silly as they all walked out. "Another county heard from," Dylan said, "How'd it go, Sheila?" "Horribly," she said, "I told her off, and she just laughed at all of us!" "She can't keep it up forever," Sandra said, as Annie was sleeping, "Where can we stay at, Annie is asleep. Her first good night's sleep since this nightmare began." "You can stay at the Harper House Hotel," Teresa said, "I work there as a manager, and you can stay there as long as you need to." "Thank you, Mrs. Williams," Sandra said, "I'll see you tomorrow, I think Annie should sleep in tomorrow." "I agree, it's time we all called it a night, we can begin again in the morning," Anne said, "I'll have Roberta put her back in her cell, and then we can all get some rest." And so it went, the first night of the confrontation had bore little fruit, but there would be more. Don't miss Part Two of The Big Confrontation on the Next Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes